Klaus Goldstein
Klaus Goldstein is a romanceable character in Wizardess Heart+. He is an elder brother to Elias Goldstein. Background Klaus is the second son of Walter Goldstein, a famous wizard known for his magical tools. Six years prior to the start of the game, as a student at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, Klaus befriended a classmate named Randy March, and also came into frequent contact with Randy's Buddy, Serge Durandal. Eventually, he came to view Serge as a rival. Klaus was later devastated when an experiment gone awry caused Randy to be petrified; Klaus blamed Serge for the incident and called him a murderer. Serge later disappeared to try to find a cure for Randy. At the beginning of the game, Klaus serves as the Prefect of the student body, a position given only to the top two students at the school. However, because Klaus does not recognize any other student as being worthy of the position, he is the only Prefect at the time his route begins. As Prefect, Klaus acts as the student representative to the faculty, and also shoulders various administrative and teaching responsibilities. In return he also holds a number of privileges, is exempt from curfews, and wears a special uniform. In addition to being a Prefect, Klaus is also a certified Elite Magic Knight, exhibiting significantly developed combat magic skills. He has also researched dark magic in the past, in order to assist with its eradication. He is also responsible for being the first to teach Elias magic. Due to his harsh personality, his status, and his family, the other students refer to Klaus as "the Emperor". Personality Klaus is characterized by singleminded intensity, as well as a harsh, unforgiving, and frequently caustic demeanor. Beneath his exterior harshness, however, he is well-meaning and kindhearted. While he is a member of the Goldstein family, and very much both a magical and intellectual prodigy, Klaus is also extremely hardworking and very focused. While Klaus has a position at the Ministry of Magic secured after graduation, his passion lies in teaching. His inspiration to become a professor at the academy was caused by Elias making a comment about how he was a good teacher, a fact Elias doesn't know. He also enjoys tea greatly (to the point where he doesn't trust others to make it for him), and is shown later to have a rather extreme sweet tooth, putting seven spoonfuls of sugar in his tea. Magical Abilities Klaus is an extraordinarily talented wizard, showing both sheer power and fluid creativity in his use of magic. His speciality is in Spacial Magic, which employs diagrams to structure and organise magical flow, and is frequently applied in barriers. He also displays a general talent for combat magic, including a water spell that looks like it's been dispelled, but later returns to capture the target. Like his brother, Klaus has a talent for creating magical tools, but his tools tend to be more practical. Several of Klaus' magical tools appear in the game, including a magical pendant which is spelled to protect the wearer from minor dark magic, and a pair of earrings that allow the wearer to communicate with him. Trivia *Klaus is 25 years old. * It is revealed in Elias Goldstein' Magic Competition route that Klaus has won the Magic Competition as a student three years in row. * Klaus has an unnamed older brother who is engaged to a woman known as Miss Elaine. * Klaus has been taught to play the violin, but does not enjoy music because it is not something he is able to excel at. He also knows how to ride horses, and frequently does so on the land owned by his parents. *Klaus is shown to be left-handed when using his wand, though a few screenshots show him using his right hand to cast magic. It is uncertain whether this is an error on the part of the illustrators or if it indicates that Klaus is ambidextrous. *In the Sol Maiden arc, Sigurd Curtis is introduced as his childhood friend and distantly related to the Goldstein family. It is also mentioned that he is the one who nicknamed him 'Emperor' and is the assistant prefect in the academy. *So far he is the only character to have a sequel. Category:Characters Category:Possible Routes Category:Goldstein Family members Category:The Spring of Unicorns Mystery Series